Leather on Jean
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: "Y'know, wearing this jacket makes me feel right tough." "T-u-f-f or t-o-u-g-h?" I counted on my fingers as I spelled them out, making sure I didn't forget a letter. "Both," Pony said, "I'm real glad Soda gave it to me, makes me feel like I can do anything." "Glory, anything now?" "Yeah; wanna wrestle a little and prove it?"


Ponyboy and I were laying on our backs in a lot, a fire crackling not far away. My arms were pillowed behind my head. I watched the stars while listening to Pony talk half-interestedly; Soda had given him a hand-me-down leather jacket from when he was younger, having decided that Pony was old enough to have it. He thought it was the coolest thing being able to walk around town with his hands jammed into his pockets and have the collar popped. I had to admit it did look good on him and the sound the leather made whenever he moved was satisfying. Of course there were buttons half hanging off and one of the pockets had a rip, but it just added more flavour to it, as Pony explained to me- those imperfections made it all the better. Never one to rain on someone's parade, I tried to see things how he did and agreed.

"Y'know, wearing this jacket makes me feel right tough."

"T-u-f-f or t-o-u-g-h?" I counted on my fingers as I spelled them out, making sure I didn't forget a letter.

"Both," Pony said, "I'm real glad Soda gave it to me, makes me feel like I can do anything."

"Glory, anything now?"

"Yeah; wanna wrestle a little and prove it?" Pony pushed himself up to a sitting position, then rolled onto his knees. He pounded his fists to his chest. His jacket made a tight stretching noise with each movement. "Come on, let's tussle. A clean, short fight."

I sat up too, even though I didn't think too highly of the idea. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Sure, I guess," I mumbled. Pony's eyes got bright. He smiled and put his arms up. We had wrestled a few times before, so I knew his attacks; thankfully he wasn't the type to throw the odd punch, like Two-Bit or Steve, he would just try to get you down on the ground and make you yell uncle. I'm not much of a fighter, I get thrown around enough as it is, but I'm not a party pooper either, so I put up a fake fight and let them do as they will.

I got onto my knees, lip rolling under my teeth. I put my arms up, gave Pony a nod. Almost instantly he tackled me, knocking me onto my back with an "oof". We grabbed each other's forearms, clutching hard as we struggled.

I grit my teeth, the bruises along my arm put there by my father burning. Getting my knee up into Pony's gut, I pushed him off and scurried on top of him. He smiled and laughed. I found myself doing it too. It was all fun and games with Ponyboy, I liked that a lot. More often than not, there was nothing to worry about, just sunsets and hanging around in chilly evenings.

We rolled around for a bit, grunting and struggling. At one point we nearly went straight into the little bonfire I started for us, but thankfully Pony sent me tumbling the other way, quickly following suit. I had fun rolling around with him, especially when the rush and excitement died down to Pony pinning me there on the ground, his body half laying on top of mine, hands gripping the shoulders of my jacket. With the help of the fire and pale moonlight, I got a good look at his face, flushed red and smile twitching. We shared an awkward chuckle, both looking off to opposite sides. I anticipated on him rolling off me, but he didn't.

My heart started racing and I smiled stupidly, shyly; I stayed looking off to the side, until Pony took hold of my chin, firm yet gentle. He made me look at him for what felt like forever, before he leaned down and got sweet with me. His lips felt good.

Ceasing the moment for all its glory, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing up and kissing back eagerly. I propped both my knees up, suddenly aware that Pony was between my legs and laying on my chest. It didn't bother me now as much it would normally, because right now it felt right, I guess, like everything to this point had been leading up to it; this was our reward for months of sneaking around behind people's backs and lying to their faces.

Of course, I could always just be getting ahead of myself.

Pony's lips left mine, leaving an inch of space between our mouths, and I suddenly longed to have him near again. Swallowing hard, eyes flicking along his face, I slid my hands into his greasy hair and pushed him back down into me with all my might. Maybe I discovered some hidden strength I never knew I had or he let me do it, because there was no resistance. It didn't matter either way; all that mattered were his lips, his breath, and his taste.

Pony turned his head a little to talk, so I kissed the corners of his mouth and under his lip.

"Johnny... What are you doing?" He asked me, breath hitching and making a stifled noise as my mouth feverishly moved down his jaw.

That question hit me hard. What _was_ I doing? Getting this friendly wasn't something I normally did- Ponyboy was the one who normally started little fits of passion between us. I knew there was no way I'd be able to explain my previous thought process to him (about how everything had been leading up to this), so I just swallowed nervously and pulled back, blushing hard. I avoided his questioning gaze. A soft "Sorry," was the first thing to leave my mouth, long before any sort of explanation. The embarrassment I was feeling made me want to melt into the ground, turn invisible, or just stop existing in general.

He took hold of my chin again, in the way that only he could do- people grab my chin a lot when they're trying to get my attention or want me to look them in the eye. They're always too rough and make me uncomfortable; I hate looking people in the eye, unless it's Ponyboy. He has real nice eyes.

"Awh, don't be sorry, Johnnycake," He murmured. He smiled at me, shy and absently happy. His hand moved away from my chin, only to brush my bangs away from my face, then he rested his forehead on mine. I crossed my eyes to watch his face, before deciding I looked dumb and giving up. "It was just unlike you... I liked it a lot, I swear."

I laughed nervously when he said that, my arms tightening around him. I tilted my head in such a way so that I could kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, shifting about in small ways, like tapping my fingers and letting my leg slide out flat on the ground.

Pony hummed his reply as a gentle "Mm-hm". He tucked my hair behind my ear with the love in the world, his smile becoming devilish. I swallowed nervously again, my own smile twitching. I knew that smile better than I let on; it always came before he'd start feeling me up or pull me in for a long, hot kiss.

"What are you thinkin' about?" I asked, unsure as to why we had suddenly dropped our voices to whispers.

He smiled a little wider, shifting around as well. The thing was, this wasn't just any shifting about, he had a purpose, which was made obvious when I felt him subtly grind against me. A shocked gasp hitched in my throat. There was a pause, before he did it again. I was prepared this time and didn't allow myself to succumb to the temptation of making small noises like before. The leather jacket made more tight sounds as he put his hands on either side of my head, bracing himself as he pushed upwards.

"Well, we're here and alone, so, y'know... We can take advantage of the situation, if you want," Pony said absently, his smile barely a smirk. He was blushing hard, just like me.

I thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

Wetting my lips, I moved my arms down Pony's body, going from his shoulders to the small of his back. I mirrored his shy smile, absently toying with the end of his jacket.

"How so?"

Pony looked me in the eye, giving me a look that made me want to melt- but in the good way this time. I gripped his jacket as he started to move his hips back and forth, grinding slowly. I could feel everything through my pants, it was amazing. We had done something like this to an extent before; while making out Pony had gotten a little carried away and ground against my leg. I hadn't complained, I thought it was kind of hot. Now, I couldn't help but notice how much of a turn-on it really was- and how good it felt.

He smiled and kept moving against me. "I think you know."

"Maybe I don't," I said back quickly, shakily. By this point I just wanted to hear him talk. I loved his voice, I love everything about him.

Pony chuckled, a teasing sort of laugh, and pushed his hips up to me with enough force to slide me against the grass a little. I could only moan, my arms going up and around his shoulders again. I gripped him for dear life as he kept doing that. At one point he shifted around, knees and toes digging into the ground so that he could get better traction. Hesitating, I wrapped my legs around his hips, immediately praising myself for making the choice by allowing myself to moan; he rutted against me, making both of us bite our lips. I pulled myself upwards enough to bury my face in the crook of his neck, just to keep from making too much noise. My face was red hot, as was his neck.

It was just us in the world during moments like these. I focused completely on Pony's weight on me, his heavy breathing, and our movements. I rubbed myself back on him rhythmically, moaning every so often.

Pony's voice was the only thing able to break through.

"Johnny," He breathed into my ear. I shivered and swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah?"

There was a bit of hesitation. His hips stopped moving. I was suddenly very aware of the throbbing desire I felt. "Will you let me do something crazy?"

My throat felt dry, yet I nodded. On some level I hoped he could read my mind and see every dirty thing I was thinking about him, maybe even give him some ideas. Not to say that I didn't have full faith in him, just our definitions of 'crazy' were a lot different.

When I nodded and mumbled my approval sweetly in his ear, Pony laid me fully on the ground again. He didn't pin me there this time. I was anxious and excited to see what he had in mind; the bulge in my pants was an obvious sign of that. He sat back with his knees tucked under him, looking me over like he was searching for something. I brought my knuckle to my mouth, bit down on it. I didn't dare close my eyes, but I did turn my head to the side a little, occupying myself with watching the fire. I realized now it needed a few more sticks or else it would die out soon. Although, at that moment in time I would have rather frozen to death than break away from Pony; especially when I felt his fingers pull down the fly of my pants.

The noise that left my mouth was something of a gasp. I sat up, awkwardly since my lower back was propped up on his legs, and braced my arms out behind me. I bit my lip, joints shaking, as I watched him open my pants. We looked me in the face and we laughed nervously together. Pony was about to dive right in, but I stopped him.

"Wait, let me... L-let me get yours open too." The words felt thick and unnatural on my tongue. I thought my throat was going to close up altogether.

Dumbly, Pony nodded. We smiled and I sat up completely, my hands going to one of the places on his body I never really had the chance to touch yet. It was terribly exciting. My heart was pounding in my ears. I could feel his hard-on whenever I'd "accidentally" brush my fingers a little too generously.

I took my time with getting his fly down- mostly because my hands were shaking, although I tried to play it off as sexy- only to be greeted with the fact that, glory, he wasn't wearing underwear.

I only had the chance to look at it briefly and scarcely before he was on top of me again, pinning me down on the chilly grass, his lips suddenly on mine. His hands grabbed my wrists and put those on the ground too. I didn't even try to resist; I submitted completely to his kiss, moaning and parting my lips. I felt his hand and tongue simultaneously. The cold air hit my member as he pulled it from my pants, but I was more focused on where his hand was than anything. Even though his tongue was gingerly on mine and the grass was cool under my head, all I could focus on was everything happening before my eyes. He pulled down my pants a little and I thought, well this is it, only to be surprised when he shoved down his own pants just as much and leaned down on me.

Pony's hands grabbed my wrists again, holding me down, rendering me useless. There was no way in hell I would or could complain, because not only was he kissing me hard enough to move mountains, he started to rut our cocks together. He pulled his hips back and then slid against mine and the smooth skin of my stomach. I could only moan and squirm and try to wiggle back against him, my head thrashing from side to side.

I had never felt anything quite like this in my life; touching yourself was one thing, this was it's own level altogether. It was amazing. I grabbed fistfuls of grass trying to distract myself, but it was so hard and Ponyboy's movements were so slow and delicate, like I'd break if he was too rough. I just wanted him to grind against me like crazy, I didn't care if he had a rhythm or not. And also- even though it made me feel sappy and my face turn red- I wanted him to hold me or at least be closer than what he was.

Pony kept up with his slow movements, gasping and moaning softly. I wanted to touch him all over so badly.

Then, as if he had read my mind (which I really hoped was the case... Things would be so much more efficient that way) he let go of my wrists, instead settling for bracing his hands by my head. I was glad to finally be able to touch him again, which I did eagerly; I wrapped one arm around him, just to have him close, while I held up my shirt with the other. The last thing I needed was a stubborn stain.

Pony started moving faster and harder, his hips snapping back and worth quickly, making the most beautiful friction between us. Sparks of hot pleasure went through me, starting in my toes and crawling upwards. There were so many noises and sensations that I felt like I was having a sensory overload. Our moans, heavy breathing, my jacket scratching on the ground with each movement, my heart beat, the leather groaning in protest to each of Pony's eager thrusts. Then the feelings. Oh, God.

Everything about him was warm; his burning touch, his hot breath on my cheeks. I watched his face as it constantly shifted between being scrunched up before relaxing and going lax. His jaw hung open, his lips looked moist. I wanted to kiss him, but I was too distracted.

Briefly I could feel his cock throb against mine, and heard him whisper my name so quietly- that was enough to push me over. I was embarrassed to admit that I had come so quickly, but it was impossible not to; this was the most exciting, dirty, and satisfying thing we had ever done. As I let his name fly from my lips in a quiet, desperate string of "Oh, Pony, Pony, Pony" everything went still for a split moment as heat rushed through me, tickling my senses and leaving me shuttering.

Dazed, I went to grab his cock and finish him off too, but he beat me to the punch. He came in rapid succession, seizing up all over, and letting out a loud, strangled noise. I think my name was tangled in there too. I wasn't sure. All I did know was that I slapped my hand over his mouth, shushing him. If someone caught us we were good as dead.

Slowly, the excitement died down, like how it had before when he rolled around and wrestled. After having laid on my chest for a while, breath wheezy, Pony picked himself up and sat beside me instead. I watched quietly as he put his soft member back into his pants. I wondered how he could stand not wearing any underwear with those jeans. I tidied myself up, too, by mopping up our mess on my stomach and wiping it on the ground. I thanked my lucky stars that there wasn't any stains.

While I was getting myself back in order, Ponyboy got up, stretched, cracked his back. He turned his face up towards the stars, then cussed under his breath.

"Damn, when'd it get so late? If Soda find's out I'm missing..." He sighed. "Ah, geez."

I felt as if it were my fault for keeping him out for so late, so I got up as well. I brushed the grass off my backside and knees, then ran a hand through my messy hair. I wished I had a comb on me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to keep you out so late, Pony," I said.

My eyes scanned along his body unknowingly, drinking in all the features I had neglected to notice before, like his legs, shoulders, butt. My face got hot after I lingered a bit too long on that last part. Pony turned, a half smile on his lips. He approached me, put his arms around my waist. Dragged me into a sweet kiss that made me want to just fall straight to the ground.

"Don't be sorry, it was worth it, right?" His smile brought a grin to my lips too. I sighed happily.

"Yeah, it was." I replied, dreamily. I added nervously, "Uh, th-thanks."

Ponyboy hummed happily, his forehead rested against mine. I held my breath, waiting for something to happen, good or bad; moments like this just don't go on without something to disrupt them, yet there we stood, arms around each other, rosy glows about us. No one to bug us or ruin the moment, just leather on jean.

I liked that.

**A/N: I'm going to start taking requests because I've exhausted all my ideas. Send me a pm or leave a review if you have an idea. I won't make any promises that it will be done for sure, but I need food for thought desperately.**


End file.
